Mark V Patrol Boat
The Mark V Special Operations Craft is an American small transport boat in service with the United States Navy Special Warfare Command since 1995, designed and manufactured by Halter Marine Inc. Battlefield: Bad Company The Mark V Patrol Boat is a vehicle featured in Battlefield: Bad Company, never being directly available for use by the player. It is seen during Air Force One, used by Serdaristani troops. They have artillery rocket launchers mounted to the front of the boat and use them to attack the player. They also have AA-gun in the back of the boat. They are generally easy to destroy, only taking a few rockets from the helicopter to kill, but their rockets can be a great danger, especially on harder difficulties. It is also seen at the end of Crash and Grab, where Bad Company takes a Russian Mark V through the Caspian Sea to exile President Serdar and to pursue their quest for the gold. This same Mark V can be seen docked at the very beginning of Ghost Town. There is also one Mark V Patrol Boat near the end in Ghost Town when the player is the gunner of the CAV while Haggard mans the driver's seat. It's used by the Legionnaires or the MEC. It will attack in the general direction of the player, but not specifically targeting them. Gallery 800px-BFBC1-M167-2.jpg|The Mark V Patrol Boat in Battlefield: Bad Company. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Mark V Patrol Boat is a vehicle featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The Mark V makes an appearance on Valparaiso on Onslaught mode. Between the first and second flags, it will come up in the water and fire artillery missiles at the squad. The missiles are very dangerous, especially on harder difficulties. It takes 2 mortar barrages or 3 rockets to destroy, 5 on Hardcore. It cannot be used by the players. Two Mark V boats also appear as part of the background in Rush on Laguna Presa, sailing around the naval vessels anchored behind the American deployment point. They are not solid objects and will disappear if a player sails too close towards them. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, if a player looks closely, there will be no driver or any crew member in the Mark V. Even when trying to shoot through the driver's window, the glass will crack, but no bullet will penetrate through. This only confirms that the Mark V is not a usable vehicle. *Even though the Mark V has no driver or any crew, the player is awarded a kill. *In Battlefield: Bad Company, the player can actually see the interior of the Mark V, if the player can get onto the boat. *The VADS and a KORD turret can be seen mounted on the Mark V, but AI enemies don't use them. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the boat is mentioned as "MARK V SPECACT" in the kill feed. Category:Naval Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2